Womanizer
by Marisa Suka Makan Roti
Summary: Gadis berlesung pipit, tahukah kau.. aku memliki lidah semanis madu, dan senakal pelacur jalanan, lidah yang sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan perempuan, mampu melayukan rumput segar, bahkan membunuh.


This story belong to Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, RADA GAJE, IMPLISIT LIME, SHOUJOU-AI

* * *

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. sekarang aku ingin sekali mencumbu tubuh tak bernyawamu. Matamu begitu lucu saat membelalak, bibirmu begitu seksi saat terbuka seperti ini, dan perutmu lebih atletis saat terbelah dengan usus yang terburai. Kau tampan. Ya. kau memang tampan._

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. aku pernah mencintai gadis pirangmu. Matanya berwarna biru aqua, cantik dan mempesona. Ingatkah kau dengannya? tubuhnya seksi, mengagumkan. Kami saling mencintai. Ya, kami saling mencintai. Lalu kau datang… dengan segala pesonamu, dengan segala cumbu rayumu. Dia tenggelam.._

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. kau membuatku mati. Saat kau campakkan dia, kau buang dia ke neraka. Kau menciptakan air mata yang tidak pernah mengalir saat dia bersamaku. Tubuhnya sekarang sedingin malam, sepucat dirimu. Kurus, lemah, dan tidak bersemangat. Kenapa kau? Kenapa kau?_

_Gadis berlesung pipit, tahukah kau.. aku memliki lidah semanis madu, dan senakal pelacur jalanan, lidah yang sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan perempuan, mampu melayukan rumput segar, bahkan membunuh._

_Gadis bermata hijau emerald, tahukah kau.. aku memiliki mata yang menawan, mengerling nakal dan menggoda para perempuan. Aku akan menguasai mereka hanya dalam sejentikan telunjuk._

_Gadis berambut pink, tahukah kau.. aku memiliki hidung sempurna, yang dapat menggelitik telingamu._

_Gadis berhati malaikat, tahukah kau.. aku sungguh terpesona akan kecantikanmu. Biarkan lidahku menjelajahimu, biarkan jariku membelaimu, biarkan hidung ini menghirupmu. Naiklah ke pembaringanku.._

Sang gadis beringsut maju dari sudut ruangan temaram, perlahan-lahan mendekati si tampan yang mempesona. Senyum malu-malunya berubah menjadi seringai nakal.

Syuuuutt..

Kusen jendela berayun-ayun, tertiup angin yang berdesir kencang. Anjing melolong, ranting-ranting pohon berderit penuh penderitaan. Seperti anak-anak setan yang berbaris di tengah malam pekat. Lampu bohlam kuning menyala redup di tengah langit-langit kamar sempit dan pengap. Kelelawar berayun-ayun dan mengepak-ngepakan sayap hitamnya. Sinar bulan yang redup seperti telah meluruh melawan kabut.

Si tampan memeluk tubuh sang gadis, seperti tidak akan melpaskan, seperti kupu-kupu yang sedang menemukan madu bunga.

_Ayolah, biarkan aku malam ini menjamahmu, seperti mercusuar yang menjulang tinggi menyapa bulan._

Jemari lentiknya membelai tengkuk sang gadis, dengan begitu lembut… perlahan. Menyusuri rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh di sekitar tengkuknya, membuat si gadis bergidik geli.

Syuuuuutt

Angin malam mengintip dari balik jendela kayu berwarna hijau kusam yang mengayun-ayun. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk bagaikan ribuan jarum, perlahan berubah. Menjadi hawa panas, hawa panas penuh nafsu.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau… aku bukan gadis berhati malaikat.. aku…_

Lidahnya mulai bergerak liar, menyusuri leher sang gadis yang jenjang dan seputih kapas. Halus dan lembut, seperti bulu domba. Membuat si gadis mengerang dan melenguh. Kepalanya menengadah menerima telusuran lembut dan basah menggelitik.

_,,, aku gadis berhati sejahat iblis, penuh iri dan dengki. _Sang gadis berkata dalam hati.

Di gelitiknya telinga sang gadis dengan lidah yang sedari tadi menari-nari lincah.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau… aku gadis yang sedang dipenuhi amarah kebencian dan cemburu buta. _Sang gadis mengernyit jijik di dalam hati.

Lidah mereka bertautan seperti dua pedang yang sedang berperang, saling mengecap dan merasakan, tubuh mereka telah di banjiri lautan peluh birahi. Rambut sang gadis bertebaran seperti ular-ular mati saat di baringkan kepalanya ke atas kasur kecil yang berderit-derit. Tangannya merentang pasrah di sisi kiri kanan ranjang. Mata hijaunya meredup, dan bibirnya merekah. Pipinya bersemu merah seperti buah cherry yang telah matang.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau… kulit pucatmu begitu menjijikan, caramu merayu perempuan begitu menggelikan, ingin segera saja…_

Sang gadis melenguh panjang, saat payudaranya di jamah oleh jemari kekar nan lembut. Perlahan-lahan.. menyentuhnya dengan begitu tepat. Seperti memegang trofi Kristal yang rentan pecah.

Syuuuuutt.

Kusen jendela kembali berayun, angin bertiup semakin kencang, angin seperti berlari. Berlari begitu cepat., Lolongan anjing yang menatap rembulan pucat terdengar seperti tangisan. Kabut melebar di permukaan malam. Membuat segala yang ada diluar jendela menjadi begitu buram dan mencekam.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. aku begitu membenci lidahmu. Membenci jemarimu. Membenci mata onyx mempesonamu. Membunuh. Kau hanya seonggok nyawa tak berguna,_

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku.." si tampan berkata di sela-sela belaian penuh nafsunya.

Bayangan tubuh polos mereka, bergerak mendesah di dalam kamar sepetak bernuansa hijau kusam. sedang, di intip angin, dan bulan. Burung hantu bernyanyi riang dari luar seraya menyanyikan lagu untuk mereka. "Krruuk.. krrrukk.." hewan-hewan malam berteriak-teriak kegirangan, menyanyikan lagu kegembiraan mereka. lagu selamat datang, lagu penyambutan, lagu kematian.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintai gadismu. Gadis yang kau bunuh dengan pesona matamu._

Si gadis kembali melenguh, mengalahkan nyanyian kegembiraan hewan malam di luar jendela. Saat jemari itu mulai bergerak turun, membelai dan mendesak. Membelah rerimbun hutan yang lebat di sela-sela kaki jenjang indah, putih, dan mulusnya. Seperti pemburu kehausan di tengah hutan yang mencari mata air.

Krrrtttt krrrttt..

Ranjang mulai berderit karena tubuh sang gadis yang menggelinjang kasar.

_Hai tampan tahukah kau… aku tidak pernah merasakan gairah dengan belaian lembut jarimu. Hambar. Sehambar hatiku padamu. Sehambar kulit pucat, dan wajah tampanmu. Hambar. Aku hanya mencintai gadismu._

Si tampan merentangkan kaki sang gadis, membentuk segitiga, dengan sudut di ujung atasnya. Siap menerima.. sang gadis meredup. Peluh membanjir. Namun, bibirnya membentuk sudut. Dia menyeringai.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. aku menyimpan sebilah pisau berkilat di bawah ranjang jahanam ini._

Jrrrrreeeppp.

Matanya membelalak seketika.

"K-ka-kkau!"

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau… darahmu jauh lebih menggiurkan di banding mata onyx mempesonamu._

Anjing melolong kembali, hewan-hewan bernyanyi semakin lantang, angin berhenti berlari. Berdesir perlahan, ranting-ranting pohon berhenti berderak tertiup angin. Terdiam. Sang gadis terdiam dengan senyuman.

Si tampan, mengalirkan darah dari perutnya, sebilah pisau tertancap di dalamnya. Tangan sang gadis telah merah. Mengalir darah yang merembes keluar dari perut si pucat yang telanjang. Di tendang si pucat itu ke atas semen.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. aku begitu tertarik melihat isi perutmu._

Si gadis berjongkok di samping tubuh si pucat yang menggelepar. Di tancapkan lagi pisau itu ke lubang yang sama.

Jreeeeppp

Ditancapkan sedalam-dalamnya, dalam. Menembus tulang dan mengobok ususnya. Lalu sang gadis menarik kuat-kuat pisau itu, membelah pinggangnya. Si pucat menggelepar-gelepar, tidak satupun suara yang terdengar. Hanya desah nafasnya yang memburu dan suara pisau yang bergesek membelah kulit. Belum mati dia rupanya. Dia membelah lagi pisau itu ke arah yang berlawanan. Dan sang gadis tersenyum.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. ususmu yang terburai, darah yang mengalir, tubuhmu yang menggelepar-gelepar hampir membuatku orgasme._

Si gadis tersenyum, darah mengalir deras ke atas semen yang dingin. Ruangan berbau anyir, dan bernuansa merah. Merah darah. Nyanyian hewan-hewan semakin keras. Mendobrak-dobrak telinga sang gadis seperti nyanyian kemenangan.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. rasa darahmu adalah yang paling menggiurkan di banding semua cairan yang terkandung di dalam tubuhmu. Sperma ataupun saliva mu. Menjijikan, tapi darahmu. Membuatku ketagihan._

Sang gadis menjulurkan lidahnya, sambil memejamkan mata, dirasakan darah yang mengalir di tangannya, dihisapnya, di kecapnya, dengan begitu lahap. Seperti kehausan.

Syuuutttt

Jendela kembali berayun-ayun tertiup angin.

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. sekarang aku ingin sekali mencumbu tubuh tak bernyawamu. Matamu begitu lucu saat membelalak, bibirmu begitu seksi saat terbuka seperti ini, dan perutmu lebih atletis saat terbelah dengan usus yang terburai. Kau tampan. Ya. kau memang tampan._

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. aku pernah mencintai gadis pirangmu. Matanya berwarna biru aqua, cantik dan mempesona. Ingatkah kau dengannya? tubuhnya seksi, mengagumkan. Kami saling mencintai. Ya, kami saling mencintai. Lalu kau datang… dengan segala pesonamu, dengan segala cumbu rayumu. Dia tenggelam.._

_Hai tampan, tahukah kau.. kau membuatku mati. Saat kau campakkan dia, kau buang dia ke neraka. Kau menciptakan air mata yang tidak pernah mengalir saat dia bersamaku. Tubuhnya sekarang sedingin malam, sepucat dirimu. Kurus, lemah, dan tidak bersemangat. Kenapa kau? Kenapa kau?_

_Dengan jemarimu, kau membelainya waktu itu._

Sang gadis memotong jari-jemari si pucat satu-persatu. Tidak ada reaksi, tidak apa-apa. Hanya untuk kepuasan semata. Darah mengalir lagi saat kesepuluh jari itu di susun di atas semen abu-abu yang sekarang berwarna merah darah. Seperti batangan eskrim. Hanya saja, tidak pipih dan berwarna merah. Si gadis tertawa geli di dalam hati, membayangkan batangan eskrim.

_Dengan lidahmu, kau menggodanya waktu itu._

Sang gadis merogohkan tangan kirinya kedalam mulut si pucat, lalu memasukan pisau di tangan kanannya, lebih mudah. Mulutnya telah terkuak kaku. Hanya saja, untuk memotong seonggok daging yang dapat meruntuhkan pertahanan gadis lain. Seonggok daging yang menciptakan kata-kata manis menghanyutkan. Lidah ini harus segera dimusnahkan. Diiris-iris perlahan daging yang berwarna merah keunguan itu.

Di angkat tinggi-tinggi daging yang telah berlumur darah itu lalu, sang gadis tersenyum. Ditaruh lidah itu di dekat jari-jari yang di susunnya tadi.

Syuuuutt.

Jendela kembali berayun.

Baru dia sadari, kesenangannya telah berlalu. Sekarang berganti kesunyian. Bukan, bukan kesunyian. Kelegaan. Bahagia. Dia sungguh bahagia. Dingin mulai menyelimuti, menusuk-nusuk seperti ribuan jarum. Hawa nafasnya berkabut, dia mulai menggigil.

Syuuuutt

Sang gadis berbalik hendak menutup jendela. Berharap dingin akan berkurang.

Syuuuutt.

Jendela masih berayun-ayun. Tertutup, terbuka, tertutup, terbuka.

Dia bergeming. Sejenak terpaku, sejenak tubuhnya tersetrum syok mendadak, lalu sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum.

Gadis berambut pirang, berdiri memaku di luar jendela. Rambutnya telah kusut masai dan berantakan. Terdapat bercak darah di ujung-ujung rambut pirang keemasannya. Matanya membelalak, kulitnya sepucat si tampan. Bibirnya membiru, wajahnya begitu tirus dan mengerikan. Tidak mempesona.

_Gadis pirang cantikku._

Si pirang terisak. Darah mengalir dari matanya, air mata darah. Merah. Begitu kontras dengan kulit pucat putihnya. Dengungan malam di dalam hutan melatari isak tangis sang gadis.

_Kau begitu mempesona. Begitu lama aku merindukanmu, lihatlah. Telah kuhentikan detak jantung si bocah pucat bermata onyx ini. si pemain perempuan ini. lihatlah maha karyaku. Telah kubuktikan cinta untukmu gadis pirangku.. yang tidak akan pernah dilakukan olehnya._

_Kenapa? dia tidak pantas untuk hidup. Tidakkah kau terkesan? Kenapa harus menatapku begitu sih? cinta kita memang ada dan akan abadi selamanya. Tidakkah kau bahagia? Penghalang telah musnah? Jangan menangis lagi. Hentikan air mata darahmu itu. aku ada di sampingmu selalu, sebagai perempuanmu._

_Wajahmu tirus sekarang, bibirmu membiru. Rambutmu tidak lagi pirang berkilauan, kenapa kau mengerikan sekarang? kau. Ya, kau sungguh mengerikan. Kau tidak cantik. Kau bukan gadis bermata biru aqua yang jernih lagi. Kau, kau mengerikan, kau jelek. Kau jelek seperti si pucat. Kau seburuk si pemain wanita itu!_

_He.. hei! Jangan mendekat! Kau berbau busuk seperti mayat.. atau? Oh! Hahaha. Aku lupa. Kau memang sudah mati ya?_

_Kenapa kau berkeliaran? Bukankah aku sudah menyediakan kapuk beralaskan sutra, bertaburkan kelopak bunga mawar merah sebagai tempat pembaringanmu? Sudah terlihat damai kau berbaring, dan cantik. Lihatlah sekarang? kau merusak karya indahku!_

_Kenapa kau melotot begitu sih? Apa salahku? Aku kekasihmu yang paling berjasa, kau tahu. Membuat tubuhmu diam selamanya begitu tidak mudah! Aku ingat, kau bahkan memukulku dengan balok kayu. Padahal, aku hanya ingin membelai lehermu dengan pisau. Pisau yang kugunakan untuk si pucat itu._

_Kau pikir, menyusun kembali isi perutmu adalah pekerjaan yang mudah? Aku menghabiskan 3 hari untuk itu. aku ingin kau tetap cantik, seperti kau. Kau sebelum terjerat si pemain cinta itu. Seperti kau. Kau sebelum menangis terisak di tengah malam yang sunyi seraya menitikan air matamu ke atas fotonya. Aku hanya tidak ingin lagi melihat air matamu turun, aku mencopot kedua bola matamu, agar tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir. Dan tahu tidak? aku membutuhkan 2 hari untuk memasangnya kembali. Agar kau cantik._

_Oh ayolah! Kau bau busuk. Jangan mendekat! Tatapanmu tidak menawan lagi. Berhenti membelalakan matamu begitu! Matamu berdarah!_

Syuuuutt.

Jendela kembali berayun. Namun, Sosok pirangnya tidak lagi di luar jendela. Tubuh ringkihnya merangsek masuk, rambut pirang kusamnya berkibar tertiup angin, hingga sebagian menutupi wajahnya.

Pluk.

Bola mata kanannya jatuh, dan menggelinding. Dengan lumuran darah air mata, serta biji mata hitam yang membelalak, bulat dan licin berair. Seperti bola tenis, hanya ukurannya lebih kecil. Menggelinding dan menggelinding, hingga menabrak jari kaki sang gadis berambut pink. Bau anyir darah semakin santar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sekarang hidungnya mengernyit jijik, sejak kapan dia membenci nuansa darah? Kenapa keadaan mendadak mengerikan?

Si pirang, bergaun merah. Gaun indah yang di rajut dengan tangan lentik sang gadis. Gaun merah, dapat menyamarkan warna darah, jika ada bercak darah menempel. Lagipula, merah darah itu indah bukan?

_Ke..kenapa? kenapa kau masuk? Aku.. aku tidak suka caramu yang begitu._

Brruuk.

Jendela tertutup. Angin menghantamnya. Begitu rapat. Suasana malam tetap seperti biasa, kelelawar mengepak-ngepak, burung hantu bertengger, anjing masih melolong, pepohonan masih berderak dan sesekali bergoyang menahan terpaan angin dingin menusuk. Suara jangkrik menggema menembus malam. Bersama-sama, penghuni malam menyanyikan lagu kemenangan mereka di bawah rembulan pucat yang semakin hilang di telan kabut.

TAMAT


End file.
